The Temptress
by MeganIsNotAnEmo
Summary: Matthew had been with many women but none have ever peeked his interest like Illyria Lightwood. After a few years away from home she has returned to London and to her family. But where has she been and what secrets has she been hiding? Follow Matthew, James and Anna as they unravel the dark secrets of the Lightwood family and their youngest daughter.
1. Intro

Hey all,

First I just want to say thank you for taking the time to read this story, I hope you enjoy it. So this story takes place after the events of Cast Long Shadows and revolves around my OC Illyria and Matthew Fairchild. In the final chapters there will be mentions of characters from Mortal instruments and Dark Artifacts but since this is set in the past it will be more of a vague reference and shouldn't really spoil anything for you (hopefully). Also I wrote these first like 5-6 chapters at like 3am in the morning so apologies if there are any mistakes.

Thanks and I hope you enjoy.

(I don't own any of these characters except Illyria obviously they belong to our Queen Cassie)


	2. Chapter 1

Matthew walked through the hustle and bustle of the market, eyes sweeping back and forth to take in the sights and sounds around him. No matter how many times he had been to London's elusive Shadowmarket the magic of the place never ceased to amaze him. Though ever since the incident with the faerie and his mother he was a lot more cautious of the dangers the market had to offer. Despite this he still came, perhaps in search of the faerie or perhaps some other sort of relief from the guilt and anguish he felt daily.

It was during one of these sweeps of the stalls around him that she had first caught his eye. Her hair was a golden blond similar to his own but in many ways different, her eyes shone bright emerald green, illuminated by the lights of the market surrounding them. She was tall and slender, she had the fingers of a musician. Her cheekbones where high and slightly pointed and the tops of blushing lips formed a perfectly pointed cupids bow.

She was beautiful, there was no denying that. She was dressed in an outfit that would have been seen as scandals anywhere else. She had on a tight-fitting white shirt over which she was wearing an embroidered brown corset. The corset was laced in the back but had copper clasps running up its middle front. It extenuated the curve of her back and chest as it stopped right under her breast bone. Her skirt was thin, unlike the many layered monstrosities that women of this era where fond of wearing. Though it trailed along the ground, it had a slit running up one side exposing her leg. Her laced knee-high boot and over the knee stocking covered most of her exposed flesh but Matthew could still make out the uncovered top of her thigh.

This exposed piece of skin moved in and out of view as she walked. And Matthew could help but watch her walk, the way she glided effortlessly through the market and dance elegantly between the crowds. From his spot at the other end of the market he hadn't been able to make out what she was. The scandalous attire may have suggested warlock or vampire, immortals where known for their outrageous fashion chooses. But the way she walked, and her pointed features could have suggested fae. It wasn't until he had seen her for the second time, another night, that he had discovered what she really was. The top button of her shirt had been undone and he could make out the black mark peeking out from underneath. Shadowhunter.

Matthew had never before seen a Shadowhunter like her. Their kind where usually more conservative in their chose of clothing, though there where exceptions such as himself and Anna Lightwood. On that second night not only had she caught his eye, but apparently, he had caught hers as well as she had smiled over at him when she had caught him watching. But tonight, their third meeting, was the first time they had ever spoken to each other. This time when they caught each other's eye she made her way over to him.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you've been following me." Her voice was light and flirtatious and filled with humor. Matthew laughed and gave her his most charming smile. "Would it be any wonder if I was, you are a marvelous sight to behold." Her smile grew as she batted her eyelashes lightly. "My name is Matthew; may I ask for yours?" he asked placing a hand out to her. "Illyria." she replied placing dainty her hand in his much larger one. He took the hand to his lips, placing a feather light kiss upon it. "What a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman."

"I had never before considered Matthew to be a very handsome name but have given me reason to reconsider." she replied her smile growing.

She dragged Matthew into a nearby tavern and ordered the pair a drink. "You don't tend to see Shadowhunter at Shadow markets? Is it business or pleasure that has enticed you there these last few nights?" she asked as Matthew pulled out a chair for her before taking his own. "Oh, most decidedly pleasure. A pleasure which has grown all the better for meeting you." He took a sip of his drink watching her carefully as she did the same.

Looking around the pub he realized that her outfit was drawing quite a bit of attention to her, all the wrong kind. Illyria caught his looking and smiled sweetly "Don't look so worried Matthew, I'd have this whole place on its knees begging for mercy before even one of them could get off a degrading comment." He could see a glint of mischief in her eyes that he quickly mimicked "Of that, I have no doubt."

They flirted like this back and forth for a while longer before Matthew admitted that is was probably best he start heading home. He paid for their drinks and on the way out she placed a finger under his chin and gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek, far closer to his lips then would generally be considered appropriate, not that he was complaining, and wished him a good night.


	3. Chapter 2

Matthew looked up at the night sky above him thinking of that almost kiss. Playing it over again in his head. If only head had moved his head a fraction of an inch to the side and it would have been placed perfectly on his lips. He had flirted with girls before, he had kissed girls before, he had done much more with girls before. But it was rare that they would do little more than blush and giggle and bat their eyelashes, but Illyria was different, she had an alluring air of mischief and cunning about her that he had never before encountered in a woman.

He strolled into the market, no one stopped to ask questions, he had been there so many times before. Though tonight he wasn't there to dance with the fae or peek at the wares on sale. No tonight he was there for something else. That afternoon he had come home from training with James at the Institute. While climbing up the stairs to his room he had heard a strange noise coming from his mother and father's room. He had moved silently towards the door and pushed it slightly open to peer inside. What he found there broke his heart.

His mother, the Concul herself, was sitting on the bed a small stuffed bear held in her grasp and tears flowed freely down her face. It had only been a few months since his mother had lost her child and the heartbreak had not yet been mended. Matthew felt the cold knife of guilt twist in his chest, knowing that it was his fault his mother was in such heartache. If it hadn't been for him, they would have been welcoming a bouncing new baby into the family any day now.

He had run up to his room and spent the rest of the day trying to get the image of his mother crying out of his mind. Trying to forget about all the pain he had caused. He needed to do something. And so as darkness rolled in he climbed out his bedroom window and out into the night. He had been half way to the market when the image of Illyria pressing herself up against him and kissing his cheek had entered his mind. It was then that his mind formed a plan.

He spotted her almost immediately, smiling at a werewolf who as talking animatedly. He strolled up to her with purpose and tapped her shoulder. She turned around her smile growing as she laid eyes on him. He didn't even bother to acknowledge the man behind her or to explain what was going on before he motioned for her to follow him. He turned into the secluded area of the market and as she turned the corner too, he grabbed a hold of her arm and pushed her back to the wall behind her, pulling himself into her he placing his lips on her own. She let out a muffled gasp before melting into the kiss. He moved the hand that had been around her arm up to her neck and snaked the other around her waist, he pulled her in tighter.

He sipped his tongue across her lips and she complied opening her mouth for him. Her hand found their way into his hair and around his hip holding onto him just as tightly as he was holding onto her. This was madness, they had only had one conversation and yet here they were, in a semipublic place kissing in the way not even most married couples did in the privacy of their own homes. Matthew couldn't really bring himself to care because with her lips against his where like fire and he could finally forget all the pain he had caused.

When the need for air grew to great, he pulled himself away, watching as she leaned her head back against the wall behind her, trying to slow the rise and fall of her chest. "And good evening to you too." Matthew couldn't hold back the smile that spread across his face, no other lady would ever say such a thing after being kissed like that. Then again, no other lady would let a man she barely knew kiss her like that. Though she had most definitely shown interest the night before he had half expected her to slap him across the face the moment he pulled away, it had happened before.

"Apologies, I just -" Illyria held a finger up to his lips silencing him. "You just saw me and was so taken by my beauty that you had to have me here and now." Matthew through his head back and laughed. She was truly not a lady. She leaned in close placing one hand over his chest, laced the other through his hair and whispered seductively in his ear. "While I am slightly opposed to the here and now of it all, I would be more than happy to let you have me under more privet circumstances." A shiver went down his spine and a mischievous smile spread across her blushed lips. She kissed him just as ferociously as he had her, pulling him down to her level. When she finally pulled away he was the one panting for breath "But alas I have a pervious engagement." And with that she pushed herself off the wall and moved effortlessly back into the crowded market. Leaving Matthew to stare open mouthed and wide eyed.


	4. Chapter 3

Matthew walked along the cobbled streets, the sun beating down on him as James walked by his side. The two gently bumped shoulders as they walked and talked. "You seem to be in a particularly good mood today." James noted kicking a lose pebble with the tip of his shoe. "Yes, well I have just met the most remarkable woman at the market the other night." James gave him a sideways glance indicating for him to go on. "She is unlike any woman I've ever met. So confident in herself and what she wants." James raised his eyebrows obviously catching on to Matthew's double meaning. "Be careful Matthew, falling in love a temptress never ends well in stories." Matthew could help but smile at his parabati "Who said anything about falling in love?"

The two continued down the street "So what can you tell of this cousin of yours I don't believe we've ever met." James's aunt Cecily had told his father that her daughter would be expected home shortly after having been away for a while. She wished to have the whole family together to welcome her home, which apparently included the Fairchild's. The girl was apparently the same age as himself and James though he didn't know much else about her.

"To tell you truth I am unsure what I can tell you. I haven't seen her since long before I left for the Academy. I am sure the two of you have met, though you were likely children at the time." Matthew nodded, he had not remembered meeting James before seeing him at the Academy though his mother had assured him that the two had known each other in infancy.

The two friends hopped up the stairs to the Lightwood residence and knocked loudly on the door. It was Anna who came to answer ushering the two inside and scolding them for being late. She was dressed in her usual three-piece suit. It had been a shock to most when she started wearing men's clothing in public but to Matthew it seems completely natural. The large puffy dresses had never really suited her. The families where gathered in the parlor, a buffet of food had been spread out on one of the tables and adult stood around chatting as the younger members of the families where seated, equally enthralled in conversations.

Cecily and Gabriel Lightwood walked into the room large smiles present on both their faces. The crowed when silent at the two walked in. "We would first like to thank you all for coming on such short notice. You have no idea how much this means to us." James's aunt Cecily was the first to speak. "It has been to long since our entire family was together under one roof and I thank you all for coming to celebrate this moment with us." with that a loud knock could be heard coming from the front door and Cecily went quiet. She motioned for Anna and Christopher to come stand next to her as Gabriel went to answer the door.

The room was deathly silent as muffled voiced could be heard. The tention in the room rose as the voices drew nearer to the parlor room door and as the door swung open the room erupted into cheers of "welcome home". Gabriel stood in the door way a protective arm thrown over the shoulder of a young girl. It was her. She had abandoned her silted skirt for leather training trousers with a dagger sheath wrapped tightly around her thigh, but it was most definitely her. It was Illyria.


	5. Chapter 4

Matthew was momentarily frozen, staring at the girl in front of him. Trying to sort through everything in his head. James's cousin was Illyria, Shadow market Illyria, Illyria who had all but invited him to bed the night before was Cecily and Gabrial Lightwoods daughter. It wasn't until she smiled mischievously over at him, gaze unwavering that something else clicked in him mind. She had known exactly who he was.

He was snapped out of his state of shock by his mother placing a hand on his shoulder and pushing him towards her. "Illyria, I'm not sure if you remember but this is Matthew my youngest." Matthew numbly reached out a hand for her to shake which she did without hesitation. Her eyes left his and where caught by something behind him. She let go of his and ran passed him "James" she shouted, flinging her arms around James neck. He caught her easily in his grasp and hugged her back "Life has been so terribly boring without you. I hear you were kicked out of the Academy, something about scaring the living daylights out of a demon? Oh how I would have loved to have seen that."

James flinched slightly at the mention of the demon at the Academy but Illyria either didn't notice or didn't care. "Father do you mind if James and Matthew give me a hand taking my bags upstairs?" she turned towards Gabriel one of her arms still thrown around James's neck. Her father waved her off, distracted by whatever conversation he was having with his brother.

The three of them moved out into the hallway and up the stairs, the boys grabbing Illyria's suitcases along that way. Once the door to her bedroom had closed she threw her head back and started laughing hysterically, throwing herself down onto her bed in the proses. "You should have seen the look on your face Matthew, it's as though someone had just told you the sky is green, and hedgehogs are purple." Mathew's expression shifted into one of annoyance, but it was James who spoke first, looking between the two. "You know each other, how do you know each other?"

Matthew attempted to form an excuse "Well you said so yourself, we met as children." But Illyria cut him off. "It's rude to lie to your parabati Matthew. We met at the Shadow market the other night." James face contorted between confusion, realization and then mild disgust. "She's the temptress?" he said bewildered. Illyria giggle from her position on the bed. "Oh temptress, I like that." She hopped off the bed throwing her arms around James neck from behind and laying her chin down on his shoulder. "Though just to clear cousin, he kissed me."

Matthew finally found his voice. "I had no idea who she was." he spluttered out, his eyes begging James to believe him. James shocked him by smiling. "Oh I'm sure you had no idea. I may have forgotten to mention that Illyria inherited my father's pension for causing mischief. I'm sure she is entirely to blame in this" Illyria slapped James's shoulder lightly but the smile never left her face.

"What where you doing at the Shadow market though, I was under the impression you had only gotten home today?" James said indicating at the suitcases they had just lugged up the stairs. "Oh I had some business to attend to that mother and father may not have approved of, I think it best we mention none of this to them." Matthew was more than willing to agree but James was a little more hesitant with his nod of approval.

The three quickly rejoined the party, Illyria ren into the room grabbing young Alexander out of Anna's arms. "Oh, look at you, aren't you just precious. Photographs just don't do you justice." She held the baby tightly in her arms laying her check into his soft ringlets. "I can't believe this is your first time meeting one another, you really have been gone too long." It was uncle Will who spoke watching as Illyria bounced the baby carefully in her arms. "I should come home more often. I have missed far too much." She had small unshed tears building up in her eyes as her father came around and placed a comforting arm around her shoulder.

Illyria spend the rest of the night sitting on the carpeted floor playing games with Alexander and listening intently to all the things she had missed in her time away. Matthew couldn't help but notice just how different she was now. There was still the air of mischief around her, a one point he had seen her and Will plotting in the corner, but as she played with her brother and smiled brightly at her father she seemed carefree and over joyed in a way Matthew had never seen before.


	6. Chapter 5

Illyria had been home only few days but was already a vital part of their group. Just like Anna she became an exception to the boys 'no girls' rule and spent every night since her arrival with them. She took great interest in Christopher's experiments, even going so far as to help him and Henry with one of them, and she took Anna out shopping for a new hat. Though she favored more towards a feminine appearance she and Anna did share some tastes in fashion.

Though she was not the eldest of her siblings she did have a maternal nature and seemed very protective of her family, a protection which spread to the other Lightwoods and the Herondales. Matthew expected that it was her long absence which gave her the drive to be close to her siblings where she could, to make up for lost time. It was a secret to them all where she had been. She did not wish to speak of it and they did not pry, thought it loomed between them.

She spend most of her days with Alexander, dressing him, feeding him and even going so far as to change him once, though she had come out of the experience for the worst and swore she would never do it again. She had taken to spending the rest of her free time with James and himself, being the only ones of the same age in the group they fit well together. The night at the Shadow market was not brought up again but their where lingering stares and flirtatious comments between the two. James didn't seem to mind. All in all, she was settling in nicely, almost as though she had never been gone at all.

The London Institute was alive with the sound of music and chatter, winner was here and with it came in Institue's' annual Christmas party. Families from all over England had been invited and Lucie was proudly showing off Cordelia to Illyria when Matthew walked in the room. He was unsurprised to fid Anna in her best suit, her hair styled to perfection and Illyria in yet another one of her scandalous outfits.

While this time she was wearing a more appropriate top her corset was still placed over it, extenuating her figure. Her skirt had many more layers to it than any Matthew had ever seen her ware before, similar to the other ball gowns in the room, though she had pulled up the entire front portion of the skirt half way up her thighs exposing her legs. Her stocking went over her knee and Matthew could see the garter straps that held them in place peeking out from under her skirt. She also had her weapons belt wrapped around her middle though, luckily for the other guests, it was void of any weapons.

At a quick glance around the grand room Matthew could make out more than a few displeased faces, Gabriel Lightwood chief amongst them. Which Matthew suspected was much to Illyria's joy. He made his way quickly over to her as Lucis pulled Cordelia away and held out his hand to her "Care for a dance?" She took his hand eagerly and let him drag her out to the dance floor. "You know, you're the first one to ask me to dance all night." Matthew didn't find that hard to believe. "Well most of the men in here are either to stuck up to realize your beauty or to frightened of your beauty to ask you to dance." She smiled brightly up at him "Well I am, what was it you called me? A temptress?" he chuckled softly moving his hand from between her shoulder blades down around her waist.

"As much fun as this entire thing is, I have a feeling you and I could be having more fun somewhere else." She raised an eyebrow suggestively, the edge of her painted lips turning up in a smirk. Matthew quickly turned dragging her out of the ball room and through the deselect halls of the Institute. She laughed softly as he pulled them into an empty room and attached his lips to hers almost immediately. She wound her fingers into his hair bringing him down to her as his hand easily found themselves around her waist once more.

They moved further into the room, blindly feeling out for objects around them. When Illyria's legs hit the back of a table Matthew quickly lifted her on top of it, never taking his lips off of hers. He moved his way from her lips down to the intersection of her neck and shoulder kissing as he went, enticing little moans from her and causing her exposed legs to wrap tightly around his waist. She moved her head to one side giving him better access to her neck and moaned his name as he left a mark there.

The two young Shadowhunters where so wrapped up in the growing heat between them that they didn't hear the door to the room opening until a voice spoke, breaking them apart.

"You do realize this place has half a dozen empty bedrooms don't you?" Matthew groaned leaning his head on Illyria's shoulder as he stared daggers at his parabati standing in the doorway Anna, Lucie and Cordelia alongside him. "What do you want, can't you see I'm busy." Matthew replied his head still firmly placed next to Illyria's rising and falling chest. "Lucie wanted to show Cordelia the library and I was hoping to find you two before uncle Gabrel did." realizing that the moment was well and truly over Illyria pushed Matthew away lightly and hopped of the table. "Well I sure Cordelia will love the library; the London Institute's is unmatched."

"You must be Illyria Lightwood." the five of them had been so caught up I the moment that they hadn't even noticed an extra member joining the group. Allister Carstairs stood in the doorway looking directly at Illyria. "We heard rumors about you at the Academy." Matthew and James perked up at that, they had never heard of any rumors during their time at the Academy. But Illyria looked uninterested, as if she had heard them all before. "What rumors?" Matthew should have known better, he knew the trouble listening to rumors could cause but he asked anyway.

"From what I heard her parents sunk a fortune into paying warlocks for spells and potions for her. Rumor has it that she was born with some foul deformity and that her parents needed warlock magic to hide it away." Illyria let out and uninterested huff, she had taken to perusing the books on the shelves and didn't even bother to look up. Perturbed, Alister went on. "I also heard that her father had an affair, which she is the result of, and he forced Mrs. Lightwood to raise her."

At this Illyria snorted and looked up from the shelf. "First of all, if you knew a single thing about my mother you would know that no one, not even my father, could force her to do anything she didn't want to, she is a Herondale after all." She moved from her spot walking closer to Alister as she spoke. "Secondly, my mother has my father so wrapped around her finger that he would never even glance at another woman. And thirdly," she was right in front of Alister now "there is no warlock in the world who would have power enough to create beauty like this." she finished gesturing to herself.

With that she turned away from Alister, her hair hitting his face as she did so, and took her seat picking up a discarded book in the proses. Alister just stood there dumbstruck, before finally catching himself and storming out of the room. Matthew laughed hysterically throwing himself down next to Illyria He leaned over, placing a hand on her cheek and, without thinking, kissed her. She kissed him back without hesitation, dropping the book in her hand to wrap her arm around his neck. "I think it best we head back to the party before the perennials start wondering where we've all run off to." Anna interrupted. Both Matthew and Illyria rolled their eyes in unison and where about to retort when Will came barging through the library door. Upon realizing that there were more faces in it then he had expected he rearranged himself forcing a smile onto his lips. "Illyria, there's a message for you downstairs."

Illyria followed her uncle out of the room. Matthew, Anna and James gave each other one look before following a distance behind them. When the two turned into Will's office Matthew pulled James and Anna into the room next-door. James quickly pulled his stele out of his pocket scratching a black rune into the wall.

"Your parents went to drop Alexander at home with the nanny and found this on your front stoop. We presume it was meant for you." James's father handed Illyria over a bouquet of flowers, the panic and worry in his voice seemed misplaced until James got a better look at the flowers themselves. They were dead, every single one. "I know that flowers have meanings, but I'm not expert in these matters. Perhaps we could find someone who-" Illyria shook her head cutting him off. "No need. These are Gardenias," she said pointing towards the once white flowers in the bunch "they symbolize children and family, and these are pink carnations, they symbolize a mother's love. This is a threat against my family."


	7. Chapter 6

After Illyria had received the bouquet of dead flowers no one had seen her for a while. Her mother and father had quickly taken her away from the party and back to the house, sending for Anna and Christopher later. The boys had gone to her home, but Anna had told them that she had locked herself in her room and wouldn't speak to anyone. Will and Tessa had been by a few times and where the only one, besides Cecily and Gabrial that had been permitted inside Illyria's room.

"They're hiding something." Anna had said one night as they set on the cushioned couch in Institute library. "Mother and father have been having hushed conversations when they think I'm not listening and Uncle Will and Aunt Tessa have been having privet meeting with Illyria, it's as if they're planning something, the five of them." Anna had been growing increasingly frustrated with the situation. "I think they've started packing up her things."

"Who would possibly want to threaten your sister, with a bouquet of flowers no less?" Matthew asked, there in lay the question. The question no one had an answer to, because in truth no one really knew Illyria. "Maybe her husband might know." Matthew spluttered the sip of tea he had been taking across the room and James had to slap him on the back light as he had a coughing fit. It had been Christopher who had spoken, his nose still pressed firmly in his book, unaware of the near-death experience he had just caused.

"I'm sorry, husband?" James said, speaking the words Matthew was unable to get out. "I heard mother and father speaking about it once." Anna lay a gentle hand on her brother shoulder, "Christopher you must had heard wrong." Christopher took his head out of his book looking around. "I thought so too, so I asked Illyria about it. She confirmed that she is indeed married but that I shouldn't mention it to you." Realization seems to hit Christopher as his cheeks went red and he muttered a quite 'ops'.

It was Anna who reacted first jumping up from her position and stomping off down the hallways, the others close behind. "Where on earth are you going?" James called after her. She didn't look back as she shouted over her shoulder "To get answers."

The small group walked through the streets of London following the familiar route to the Lightwood residence. Once they arrived Anna was about to throw the door open before a flash of movement caught Matthew's eye. He grabbed hold of Anna's arm and pointed towards the figure moving across the nearby rooftops. It was hard to make the figure out against the dark of the night but there was no mistaking who it was. Illyria.

The others followed below chasing her quietly through the night until she stopped at the familiar gates of Hyde Park. The followed her into the park and straight to the lake in the center. Illyria stood at the edge of the lake, as if waiting for something to happen. Gone was her scandalous attire in favor of classic gear, a bow and quiver slung over her shoulder. The group took one step forward, which appeared to be one step to many as a branch was snapped under foot and Illyria turned quickly.

"What on earth are you lot doing here?" Having been discovered the group came out from there hiding spot dusting off any dirt from their clothing. "We saw you sneaking out of the house and wanted answers." Anna replied crossing her arms defiantly over her chest. Illyria looked back over her shoulder at the lake and the moon rising above it. "You can't be here." She looked on edge, she was most definitely waiting for something. "Where not going anywhere. You have a husband you've told none of us about. Then you get a bouquet of dead flowers and you hide in your room for the better part of a week. I for one want to know what on earth is going on."

Illyria looked between Matthew, James and Christoph easily deciphering who had told her secrets. She looked back over her shoulder one last time before letting out a sigh of frustration. "Fine." She motioned us over and turned fully back towards the lake. The moon was high above reflecting its ghostly light over the lake. "But don't say I didn't warn you." All of a sudden as if on que the water stopped rippling and seemed to become solid.

It was James who seemed to realize what was happening first. "Faerie Land, you're going to the Faerie Lands?" Illyria smirk at his shocked expression. "Still want to know all my secrets?" Anna shook herself out of her daze and nodded defiantly and the rest soon followed. Illyria let out one final huff. "I'm sure I don't need to tell you but don't eat anything, don't drink anything and certainly don't dance with anyone." she gave a pointed look to Matthew at her last remark.

The group nodded in unison and each grabbed the others hand. Illyria stepped forward first pulling the others beside her and she stepped into the lake and out of existence.


	8. Chapter 7

They stepped into darkness, there was nothing before them but pitch blackness and a small faint light in the distance. If they had not been holding each other's hands they likely would not have been able to sense each other at all. Illyria was the first to step forward and in doing so a small creature appeared at her feet. "It is not often that we get travelers through this path. And never Shadowhunters." The creature was small and hunched green in color and slightly scaly looking. "I am willing to pay the price of passage, but they will not." Illyria spoke with authority, but Matthew could feel the slight tremor in the hand that held his.

"I know who you are, hunter." the creature spoke snarling at her. "The price of passage here is a secret revealed. So, it is true that they shall not pay, but you will." and with that he was gone and the light at the end of the darkness grew brighter and brighter until they were surrounded by it.

They hit the ground hard, rolling at the impact. Bits of leaves and twigs got tangled in hair and clothing as they tumble through the grass. Matthew couldn't help but chuckle as he looked at the pieces of foliage peeking out of James hair. But his smile quickly faltered when he heard Anna gasp in shock. He turned to find her staring, eyes wide, at Illyria. But it was not Illyria as they had last seen her. Her bright green eyes, pointed cheekbones and rosy lips where all the same but they took on a new meaning in unison with her, now, pointed ears and bright turquoise hair.

The four of them set there silently staring at the woman before them. She was so familiar and yet she was someone completely new to them. "You're a Faerie." it what Chrisopher who finally spoke, not with anger, or hatred but with childlike wonder. He reached out tentatively touching the tips of his sister's hair. "Half Faerie." she muttered carefully watching Christopher's reaction worry evident in her eyes.

"Half?" Anna questioned "So dad really did have an affair?" Matthew could see the anger growing on her face, but Illyria was quick to quell it. "No, of course not. Mom and dad had a mission here when you were a babe. They got separated and mom ended up being taken captive by some Faeries. They tricked her and …" Illyria couldn't bring herself to finished but from the look in her eyes they could all tell how the story would end. "So the rumors about your parents buying glamour's from warlocks was true too?" James asked picking himself up of the ground and offering Illyria a hand. "I technically never claimed that wasn't true." She chuckled lightly taking his hand and allowing him to lift her up.

"But you have lied before, I've seen it. Faeries can't lie." Matthew went over every conversation she had been a part of in his head, picking out the one where she had most certainly lied. "Half Faerie, remember. I can lie. Also, iron doesn't kill me, but it is irritating. Same with rowan wood, salt, and grave soil" Her Shadowhunter gear looked so out of place against her bright hair. The hair was a darker blue towards the roots fading into light green at the tips. It reminded Matthew of the waters of the small pond near the family home in Idris.

"Come on we better get moving, it's not safe to hang around here." Illyria grabbed our belongings which had been scattered in the fall and headed off, the others following close behind. Christopher caught up to Illyria talking a million miles a minute, with questions about her life and faeries. "Is your husband a faerie?" at the Matthew's ears perked up and they all fell silent. "Yes." she glanced back at Matthew "But it's not what you think." She set her eyes on the horizon and kept walking.

James glanced over at Matthew, nudging him lightly. "Um...how long have you been married?" She kept her eyes straight ahead, her shoulder tightening as he spoke. "It feels like a lifetime." She stopped dead in her tracks and let out a long breath before shaking her head. "Sorry, I'm used to answering half-truths here. It has been a lifetime. We've been married since the day I was born."


End file.
